Typical security or monitoring cameras contain a single image sensor inside of a camera housing or have multiple image sensors in a fixed location inside a housing. These configurations offer a fixed field of view (e.g., 180° or 360°). However, if a user needs to have multiple or very specific fields of views then more camera housing must be acquired, requiring multiple installation of housings that leads to more installation effort and cost, and potentially additional licensing fees for any software that the camera housings may require. The ability to use different lens options is another feature that makes the device more flexible. Typical multi-sensor cameras would have a fixed lens with no ability to use different lenses to get different fields of views.